I love you, Amanesan
by Pokepokepoke333
Summary: ini fic abalku yang kedua! fic ini menceritakan tentang L dan Misa. maklum ya, kalau jelek. tapi saya sudah berusaha, melengkapi fic dengan keinginan reviewers. WARNING! LIME AND BLOODY!


**I love you, Amane-san.**

**Yeah ! The second fic punyaku, Jeevas Birthday-kun! Okay, akan beyond jelaskan, apa fic ini.**

**Ini fic yang terinspirasi oleh fic yang kubaca loh! By the way, maaf, kalau ficku yang dulu teralu jelek. Gomen…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note. If I own it, Raito-san die first, before L-sama. TOTO owns it.**

**Judul : I love you, Amane-san.**

**Pair : Maaf saja, saya ini penggemar straight LxMisa.**

**Rated : M**

**Mungkin ada bloody scene, jadi M deh…**

**Jika tidak suka, langsung banting Handphone atau Laptop anda !**

**Okay, the story begins! **

Chapter 1 : Help me to the truth.

'Amane-san, benarkah kau KIRA kedua? Aku tak menyangka, orang yang kusukai adalah KIRA kedua' pikir seorang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan di pinggir kota Jepang. Kenapa ia jalan kaki? Karena ia ingin menikmati kebebasan, angin malam, kehidupan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

L, itulah nama laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang mencintai Misa Amane, tunangan KIRA.

" Hey, L, sedang apa kau disini? " tanya seorang penyelidik yang satu tim dengannya.

" Matsuda-san, ini tak ada urusannya denganmu." Jawab L dengan ketus.

Penyelidik yang bernama Matsuda itu terdiam. Tidak biasanya seorang L berbicara ketus kepada orang lain. Bahkan pada Watari, orang yang mengangkat L sebagai anaknya pun tidak pernah. " Hei, L, kau kenapa?" tanya Matsuda.

"Saya tidak apa-apa kok, Matsuda-san. Jangan bilang pada Watari bahwa saya berada di sini." Jawab L tanpa menatap muka Matsuda. Lalu ia melangkah menjauh.

" L ! Kalau kau bertemu Sayu-chan, beritahu aku ya!" teriak Matsuda.

L tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak pernah terlihat dilihat semua orang.

-xxx-

L tiba di sebuah taman di tengah daerah Kanto. Segera ia mencari tempat duduk, karena kakinya sudah capai membawanya ke taman itu. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung duduk di situ dengan cara duduk yang aneh seperti biasa. Wajah topengnya sekarang menunjukan wajah lesu, lemas, dan sedih. Kesedihan itu membuat langit menangis, mengeluarkan rintik-rintik air, membasahi taman. L tidak menyingkir dari hujan itu seperti orang-orang lainnya. Ia tetap duduk di bangku teman.

Kedinginan dari air hujan itu sangat menusuk. Dingin dan deras. Bagi L, hujan itu bukanlah siksaan yang sebanding dengan sakit hatinya. Sakit hati karena orang yang dicintainya adalah KIRA kedua, orang yang seharusnya dibenci olehnya.

Setengah jam sudah hujan membasahi tubuh L. Misa menyadari itu, karena saat ia melihat dari jendela kantornya yang terletak di sebelah taman itu ia melihat tubuh rapuh L sedang diguyur air hujan yang sangat deras. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Misa langsung turun ke lantai dasar dan langsung berlari menerjang hujan deras itu. Beberapa pengawalnya mengejar.

"Misa-sama! Kembali!" teriak mereka.

"Tunggu di situ! Aku tak akan apa-apa!" sahut Misa.

-xxx-

" Hei Ryuzaki…' kata Misa yang berhasil duduk di sebelah L.

"Amane? Kenapa kamu di sini?" tanya L yang kebingungan.

" Misa ingin menemanimu di sini. Ini semua kulakukan karena Misa mencintaimu." Jelas Misa.

L kaget. Pengakuan Misa membuatnya sangat shock. Ia tak menyangka orang yang dicintainya juga mencintainya.

"Benarkah itu, Amane-san?"

"Ya, kalau kau tidak percaya, Misa akan….." perkataan Misa terputus karena bagian bibirnya menempel dengan bibir L. Tidak hanya itu, Misa langsung mengajak L bertarung lidah dengannya.

L menerima tantangan itu, lalu bertarung dengan ganasnya di dalam rongga mulut mereka. Saliva mereka saling menyatu, merasakan hasrat kesenangan di antara mereka berdua.

"Nggh…. Hah…." Misa melepas ciumannya sesaat untuk mengambil nafas. Begitu juga dengan L.

"L, Misa akan melepas hak kepemilikan Misa sebagai KIRA kedua. Itu akan membuatmu senang kan?" tanya Misa yang mengambil keputusan bulat yang membuat L senang.

"Yah, itu tidak apa-apa kok. Saya tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu, kan?" jawab L.

"Sebelum itu, Misa akan membunuh Raito-kun dulu" kata Misa lalu menulis tulisan di death notenya.

"Kau serius? Dia cinta sejatimu kan?" tanya Rem, shinigami yang mengikuti Misa.

"Yah, Misa lebih mencintai Ryuzaki daripada Raito. Ryuzaki itu keren, imut lagi. Jujur saja, dari awal Misa sudah ingin membunuh Raito" tutur Misa dengan kejujurannya.

L kaget melihat detil kematian dan orang-orang yang Misa bunuh tadi.

Raito Yagami. Mati akibat pendarahan parah.

Ia sedang mengupas apel. Tiba-tiba apelnya terbelah, lalu tangannya terkena pisau lalu putus. Darah mengucur dengan deras dari situ. Ia melempar pisaunya ke belakang. Pisau berdiri tegak dan akhirnya menusuk jantungnya. Tewas pada jam 13.20

Soichiro Yagami. Tewas terbakar.

Menyalakan rokok di dekat kompor. Korek apinya jatuh ke gas dan akhirnya meledak dan membakar seluruh rumah. Tewas pada pukul 13.33.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang, Rem, Misa melepaskan hak kepemilikan….." kata Misa lalu pingsan di pangkuan L.

"Misa….. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke dunia shinigami. Lawliet Ryuzaki, jaga dia baik-baik, kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu" pikir Rem seraya terbang ke angkasa.

"Misa, aku akan membawamu ke kamar hotelku." Kata L lalu menggendong Misa dengan bridal style.

"Watari, jemput aku. Aku ada di taman Azzhura di dekat kantor Yoshida Productions, cepat" kata L di telepon.

"_okay L. Nanti kau akan kuantar ke Perine Hotel. Aku sudah tahu kalau kau ingin hidup sendiri, bebas dariku. Boleh-boleh saja. Tapi, jika ada kasus, akan ku telepon kau. Selamat hidup bersama Misa"_kata Watari di seberang telepon.

"Terima kasih, Watari" kata L lalu menutup teleponnya.

-xxx-

" Misa, bangun." Perintah L.

"Nggh….. Dimana aku?" tanya Misa yang siuman dari 'pingsan'nya.

"Kau ada di hotel Perine bersamaku" jawab L.

-xxx-

"Serius Ryuzaki? Kau ingin menikah dengan Misa?" tanya Misa yang kaget.

"Ya, saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya." Jawab L.

"Terima kasih, Ryuzaki!" teriak Misa yang sangat senang lalu memeluk L.

-xxx-

Time skip, sudah hari pernikahan.

"Abang L, selamat ya!" kata seorang pemuda berambut kuning.

"Yeah, selamat menjalani kehidupan baru ya, bersama Misa!" kata anak berambut merah.

"Aah, kalian ini…." Kata L dengan wajah merahnya.

"Mello, Matt, kalian seharusnya belajar, bukan datang ke sini. Karena, sebentar lagi akan diadakan tes, siapa yang akan menjadi L. Aku tidak akan menjadi L lagi besok. Kalian berusaha ya, mengalahkan Near!" lanjut L.

"Okay! Mantan L sudah bicara begitu, kita harus berusaha!" Teriak Mello dan Matt dengan penuh semangat. Karena teriak-teriak, mereka diusir dari situ oleh satpam yang bertugas.

"Anak-anak yang lucu. Aku ingin punya anak seperti mereka." Kata Misa lalu tertawa. L ikut tertawa dengannya.

-xxx-

Time Skip…..

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua telah menjadi pasangan suami istri!" kata Watari setelah L dan Misa saling memakaikan cincin lalu berciuman.

"HOREEEEE !" teriak semua orang disitu.

"Kami doakan ya, agar kalian menjadi pasangan yang paling hebat di muka bumi ini!" Kata Watari.

L tersenyum, lalu menggendong Misa dengan bridal style ke mobil mercy yang telah disiapkan Watari.

"Ini malam pertama kita, akan saya buat kamu merasa senang" kata L tersenyum. Misa juga membalas senyuman itu dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya.

-xxx-

"Nah, mari kita mulai permainan kita Misa." Kata L sembari membuka tuxedo mahalnya lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Sekarang bagian atas tubuh L sudah tidak ditutupi apapun. Setelah itu, dia langsung menindih Misa yang sudah berbaring di kasur king sizenya dan menciumnya. Mengajaknya bertarung menerima ajakan itu, bertarung dengan ganasnya dalam ciuman itu.

Sementara itu, tangan L yang lentik itu memegang dan meremas dada Misa. Misa mengerang kesakitan. Matanya sedikit mengeluarkan air.

"Maaf, saya bukan seseorang yang professional dalam hal seperti ini" kata L lalu mengecup dahi Misa.

"Tidak apa kok Ryuzaki. Misa senang sekarang. Ryuzaki boleh melakukan semuanya." Kata Misa. L tersenyum lalu kembali melumat bibir Misa yang baginya sangat manis.

Kemudian, tangan L mulai menelusup ke dalam gaun pesta Misa, melepas resleting gaun itu. Setelah terlepas, L membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian, tereksposlah badan Misa yang seksi yang hanya di tutupi bra dan pakaian dalam.

"Ternyata kau memang sangat cantik, Amane-chan" kata L lalu mulai menghisap leher Misa yang putih mulus, membuat beberapa kissmark kemerahan di situ.

"Engghhhh…. Ah…. Ryuzaki….. Lebih dalam….. Engghhhh" desah Misa. L yang sedang menjilati leher Misa, menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah… Tahan ya Amane…." Kata L seraya melepas bra warna pink milik Misa. Dan, terlihatlah dua tonjolan yang menegang di atas dua gunung milik Misa. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, L langsung menghisap tonjolan di gunung yang kanan, sementara tangannya meremas gunung yang kiri, mencubit tonjolannya.

"AKH! RYUZAKI!" teriak Misa saat L menggigit tonjolan berharga miliknya itu. Dari lubang kemaluan Misa, keluarlah cairan yang membasahi celana dalamnya. Ya, Misa klimaks.

Setelah puas dengan gunung Misa, lidah L berpindah ke perut Misa. Ia menjilati dan membuat kissmark disana.

"Ryuzaki, jangan disitu terus. Pindah, cepat. Aku ingin merasakan hal yang lebih nikmat…" kata Misa.

"Baiklah. Saya akan membuat kau merasa lebih nikmat lagi" kata L. Ia membuka celana dalam Misa, satu-satunya alat yang menutupi tubuh Misa.

Kondisi Misa sekarang sudah telanjang bulat, tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya yang di sebut L 'seksi'. Hanya peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sekarang, lubangnya sedang dijilati dan diemut oleh L.

"Nggghhhh….. Ryuzaki…. Lang…sung…saja…." Desah Misa. Ia ingin L langsung memasukan 'sang jantan'nya, karena L sudah teralu lama bermain-main.

"Baiklah" kata L yang Langsung membuka celana hitam miliknya. Ia menunjukkan 'sang jantan'nya yang telah menegak sempurna. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Misa langsung mengemut 'sang jantan' L. L sangat kaget, karena Misa belum memberitahunya.

"Hnnnnn…. Ah….." L mendesah akibat emutan dan gigitan Misa begitu liar. "Misa…. AKHHHHHHH!"

L berteriak saat ia mencapai batasnya. L klimaks. Cairan putih dengan sukses masuk ke dalam mulut Misa. Tanpa ragu Misa menelan cairan itu.

"Hmmmm…. Nikmatnya…. Hei, Ryuzaki, cepat masukkan. Aku ingin sekarang." Kata Misa lalu rebahan di kasur, membuka selangkangannya agar 'sang jantan' milik L dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Tanpa babibu lagi L memasukan 'sang jantan'nya ke dalam lubang betina milik Misa.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Misa. Matanya mengeluarkan air. Mendengar teriakan itu L semakin nafsu. Ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"ah…. Ryuzaki…. Lebih cepat…." Desah Misa. Mendengar permintaan itu, gerakan L semakin cepat. Tiba-tiba….

"Akh! Aku mau keluar!" teriak L sebelum 'sang jantannya' mengeluarkan cairan. "Uhhhhh… Ryuzaki…. Nikmat sekali…." Kata Misa lalu tertidur akibat kelelahan. L juga, langsung tertidur karena terlalu capai. Keduanya tertidur dalam keadaan kemaluan merekan masih menyatu.

-xxx-

**Akhirnya! 1 chapter selesai! *teriak pake toa mesjid-digebukin rame2* Bay de We, gomen karena bloody scene muncul di chapter 2. Gomen, yang mengharapkan bloody scene di 1****st**** chapter.**

**Akhir kata, review ya! Tapi, jangan review dengan kata-kata kotor! Maklumin, saya orang suci *plakkk***


End file.
